


Home

by SchalaDresdan



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, background kagehina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Asahi goes home for a family event, leaving Nishinoya behind. They find it difficult being apart.This is a continuation of the series that I inadvertently started when I wrote “Sweets for the Sweet.” Turns out I’m not done with these boys yet.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are all in college. They are in established relationships, and live together in a 2 bedroom apartment.
> 
> I chose to use the special characters for Yū and Shōyō (instead of Yuu and Shouyou), and referred to the boys using the names that (I thought) the speaker would use. Hopefully, it is not too confusing.
> 
> This is the second story in the "Perfect" series. It can be read before or after the first piece, "Sweets for the Sweet", since there is no definite time given for this story.

The two men stood just inside the door of the apartment, holding on to each other tightly. Yū said quietly, “If you don’t leave soon, you’re going to miss your train.”

Asahi sighed heavily. “I know. Are you sure that you can’t come?”

Yū nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I can’t write a paper in one night. And it’s due on Monday. I’m sorry, but I have to stay here. And you  _ have  _ to go. It’s your grandmother’s birthday.”

Asahi sighed again as he pulled Yū in tighter. “I’m just going to miss you…”

Yū chuckled, burying his face in Asahi’s chest. Muffled, he said, “It’s only for the weekend. You’ll be back Sunday evening.”

Asahi nodded and said, “Good luck with the paper. See you on Sunday?”

Yū nodded as he pulled away from Asahi. “I’ll be here. Have a good trip, and tell your family that I said hi.”

Asahi forced a smile. “I will.” He paused. “Noya?”

Yū looked up at Asahi. “Hmm?”

Asahi bent down and caught Yū’s lips in a desperate, yet gentle, kiss. Yū wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, reluctant to let go.

Asahi pulled away and breathed, “I love you.”

Yū smiled. “Love you, too.”

Asahi sighed as he let go of Yū. “I’ll miss you. Sunday can’t come fast enough…”

Yū said, “I feel the same way. Don’t forget to text me when you get there.”

Asahi nodded as reached down for the duffel bag at his feet. He forced a smile and waved over his shoulder. Yū smiled back as Asahi opened the door and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Yū sighed heavily.  _ It’s only the weekend. And I have a paper to write. I’d better get to work… _

***

Later that evening 

Yū stretched his arms over his head, arching his back as he yawned.  _ I just can’t work on this any more tonight. I feel like my brain is mush. _

He stared at the computer screen and rubbed his eyes.  _ At least I got it about a third of the way finished. I should be able to finish it before Asahi comes home on Sunday. _

Yū slowly stood up, stretching his stiff body out as he did.  _ I should get some sleep. It’s late and I need to work on this again tomorrow… _

He clicked on the save button before turning his computer off for the night.  _ I took a bath earlier, so there is nothing left to do but brush my teeth before bed. _

Yū wandered into the bathroom, clicking on the light as he walked in. He went through his nightly routine silently.  _ Usually I have to fight for space with Asahi. It is so quiet in here…  _ He shook his head.  _ I need to get a hold of myself. Asahi is only going to be gone for two days. _

He wandered back into the bedroom and turned off the lights, making sure to plug in his phone to charge overnight. Yū flopped onto his back and sighed.  _ This… feels weird. We’ve been living with each other for months, and we’ve never not shared the same bed. The bed feels so empty without him. _

Yū flipped over to his side and sighed.  _ Come on, Yū. Get a grip. You don’t need Asahi to be able to sleep. Just get out of your own head… _

***

Several hours had past, and Yū had long ago given up on sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning in bed, he had relocated to the couch. He had one knee pulled up to his chest, and his head was resting on it. His eyes were bleary, and he was weary with exhaustion, but his body seemed incapable of rest. The television was on, the sound turned down low to avoid waking the others.

Yū sighed wearily.  _ This is stupid. Every time I lay down to sleep, I’m just reminded that I’m alone. And then I’m awake again. Being up this late isn’t good for me. But this beats being awake in bed and staring at the ceiling all night. _

Yū heard a door open down the hall. Shōyō stumbled sleepily down the hall, his eyes half closed. When his eyes focused on Yū, he jumped in surprise and hissed, “Yū, it’s 3 in the morning! What are you doing up?”

Yū shrugged. “I’m sorry that I startled you. I couldn’t sleep.”

Shōyō sighed as he walked over to the couch. He sat down on the far side and, pulling his knees up into his chest, he turned to face Yū. He sighed as he took a good look at his friend.  _ He looks miserable… Is it because Asahi is gone? I bet it is… _

Shōyō asked, “Man, are you okay?”

Yū, exasperated, said, “I miss him, but it shouldn’t be this hard! He’s coming back on Sunday. Why can’t I sleep without him?”

Shōyō said, “I know. I had the same problem when Tobio went on that trip a few weeks ago.”

Yū asked sadly, “What did you do?”

Shōyō blushed slightly. “It’s a little embarrassing to admit, but I took one of Tobio’s shirts and, um, slept with it? I just kind of buried my face in it, and tried to pretend that he was there with me.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “It’s stupid and weird, I know…”

Yū shook his head. “No, I’ll try it.” He mumbled quietly, “At this point, I’ll try almost anything…”

A door opened and shut, causing Yū to look up. Kageyama was shuffling slowly down the hall, yawning and scratching his stomach through his shirt. He stopped at the door and blinked sleepily.

Kageyama yawned. “Shōyō, you didn’t come back…”

Shōyō blushed slightly. “I’m sorry. I got up to get some water and I got sidetracked.”

Kageyama nodded slowly. “Come back to bed?”

Shōyō put a hand on Yū’s shoulder and asked, “Are you gonna be okay?”

Yū nodded. “Yea, I’ll try your idea. Thanks, Shōyō.”

Shōyō smiled as he rose from the couch. He walked to Kageyama and took his hand. “I’m sorry I woke you, Tobio. Let’s go back to bed.”

The two walked back to their bedroom. Yū heard the gentle click of the door closing.  _ At least someone will get some sleep. _

He uncurled his leg and sighed deeply as he slowly stood.  _ Should I really try Shōyō’s idea? It’s a little weird… But I’ve tried everything else that I can think of. _

Yū shook his head as he pushed the power button on the the tv remote. He slowly made his way back towards the bedroom.  _ So let’s say that I really do this. What’s the worst thing that can happen? It doesn’t work, and I feel like an idiot for trying it. _ He smirked.  _ At least no one will know… _

***

The next evening 

Asahi was sitting on the couch in his parents’ house. Everyone else had been asleep for hours, but he found that sleep evaded him.  _ It was like this last night, too. The only reason that I slept at all was because I was exhausted from a day of classes and then the trip here. _

He sighed.  _ It’s not fair. I’m a grown man. I shouldn’t need Noya to be able to sleep. This is so embarrassing… _

He tilted his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. His breath came out in an irritated huff.  _ So now what? Do I just stare at the ceiling all night? _

Asahi heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He sighed as he brought his head back up to see who was up. His mother rounded the corner, her eyes soft with concern.

She said, “Your bedroom door was open. I thought you might be down here.”

Asahi quietly replied, “I couldn’t sleep. Sorry if I woke you.”

His mother sat on the couch next to him and gently patted his knee. “You didn’t, sweetheart.” She smiled softly and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Asahi sighed, frustrated. “I don’t know. It just feels weird…”

His mother supplied, “Trying to sleep without your boyfriend?”

Asahi looked at his mother in shock. He sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence in reply.

His mother chuckled quietly. “None of us are under any illusions, Asahi. You moved in with Nishinoya. We all know what that means.”

Asahi blushed furiously and hung his head. He sighed. “No point denying it, then. Yes, I can’t seem to sleep without him. I’m happy to be home, and see all of you, but…”

His mother said, “But at the same time, you’re miserable without him.” She put her hand on his shoulder as she asked, “Why don’t you just go back early? I can explain to everyone in the morning. They’ll understand.”

Asahi said, “But it’s the middle of the night.”

She replied, “And the trains run all night. You can catch the 2:00 train if you hurry. Go on, then. And next time, bring Nishinoya with you.”

Asahi nodded as he rose from the couch. “I will. Thanks, mom.” He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

***

A few hours later 

Asahi quietly opened the bedroom door. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Yū was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in Asahi’s old volleyball jacket.  _ What’s he doing, sleeping in that? _

Asahi set down his bag. He shrugged as he changed as quietly as he could. Asahi smiled as he approached the bed, taking in the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly.  _ He looks adorable all wrapped up in my jacket. _

He noticed the tears still at the corners of Yū’s eyes. He thought,  _ it appears that I wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping. He missed me, too. _

He carefully slid into bed next to Yū, sighing contentedly.  _ This is just what I needed.  _ Asahi used the pad of his thumb to gently brush the tears from Yū’s eyes. Yū stirred slightly and wrapped his arms around Asahi.

Yū mumbled, “You’re home… You came back early?”

Asahi brushed Yū’s hair off of his forehead and gently kissed it. “Yes, I missed you. Sorry I woke you, Noya. I was trying to be quiet.”

Yū pulled himself closer to Asahi and sighed. “No, I’m glad you did. Missed you, too.”

Asahi took his fingers and gently lifted Yū’s chin. He moved to claim Yū’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Yū leaned into the kiss. When Asahi pulled away, he smiled and whispered, “Next time, come with me?”

Yū nodded. “I will.”

Asahi pulled Yū into his chest. Comforted by each other’s embrace, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Also, check out my tumblr: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
